


pitch

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, CEO, M/M, Post-Timeskip, akaashi is a sexually-frustrated white-collar guy, osamu in satin is lethal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: Akaashi hates public speaking; but if it brings good food and a rich, hot guy onto his lap, then maybe he can work on it....or major manga publisher’s Editor in Chief, Akaashi Keiji, tries so hard to not get distracted during a manga sponsorship pitch meeting with the Onigiri Miya Inc. CEO, Miya Osamu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	pitch

**Author's Note:**

> i got an OsaAka-in-their-30s brainrot in the middle of the night and now I can’t sleep. Please forgive me.

Akaashi _hates_ public speaking. It’s not like Akaashi is bad at it - actually he’s good at it _._ But he just hates it so much that he would prefer to stay bad at it. He mainly hates how public speaking makes him the center of attention.

He thought he can avoid it by choosing a desk work-focused career path; like an editor. Editor is supposed to be more on their own work - not on talking with lots of people..

..or that’s what he thought, before his 5 years of dedication at work got him promoted as the Editor in Chief - which somehow, requires him to do less editing and more _presenting._ And that’s when his most hated skill comes up to the surface, in front of the eyes of many. 

At first, it was occassional - weekly general updates during their town hall meeting, and weekly editorial update in their internal editorial division meeting. Then it went into chaos when the new head of sales & marketing division - named Sugawara Koushi - saw him presenting for the first time during the town hall meeting. 

Akaashi can still hear the ring of Sugawara’s high-pitched voice when he dragged Akaashi to the managing director’s office with him right after the town hall meeting ended: _“Todoki-san, I need to bring him to our pitch this Friday! I believe with Akaashi-san’s skillful presentation and charms, our prospect would be interested in sponsoring the manga!”._

  
  


And here is Akaashi - starting his _bad day_ by doing a presentation in the middle of a huge meeting room at the top floor of a well-known skyscraper tower in Tokyo; dressed up in a white button-up shirt and dark blue slacks, with a presentation pen on his left palm.

  
  


He exhales as he waits for their video presentation to be over. The LED screen is currently playing the trailer video from their upcoming cooking-themed manga where its story revolves around a chef who is addicted to rice. It gave Sugawara an idea to pitch its sponsorship package deal to a Kansai-pride onigiri franchise that just expanded to Tokyo. 

Akaashi has seen the ads for the franchise a few times on his Instagram feed - the name’s Onigiri Miya. The franchise started in Hyogo before they completely took over everyone’s hearts in the Kansai region in less than a year - it became the region’s local pride, since almost everyone in the region agrees that it tastes _so good._ The topic of Onigiri Miya’s Tokyo expansion took over all the Instagram food bloggers’ channels, the TikTok food category, even the national television channels - it went viral in less than an hour after they announced it. 

Honestly, he thought it was just a result of a good PR strategy - but when he tried their salmon onigiri sample at the Onigiri Miya Inc. receptionist table today and instantly _fell in love,_ he understands the craze; and why it’s not because of the PR.

Yet somehow, the amazing taste was not the main PR value that Sugawara was chasing from the pitch. 

  
  


It’s actually the _owner;_ Miya Osamu - 30 years old, CEO of Onigiri Miya Inc., and the runner-up for Cosmopolitan Japan 2020’s Hottest Bachelor of the Year. Sugawara even warned Akaashi before the meeting, “ _Do not be distracted_ _by his deadly bedroom eyes, sharp jawline, and thirst-quenching body_! _I quoted that from Cosmopolitan themselves.”_

  
  
  


And Akaashi agrees on that part, because Miya Osamu - who’s currently watching Akaashi’s presentation from the other end of the long table, with his secretary and Onigiri Miya’s whole Marketing division & Brand team on his side - is indeed, _distracting._

  
  
  


The black-haired CEO is currently sitting with one arm propping his chin - showing his toned forearm muscles since he rolled the sleeves of his black satin shirt to his elbows; leaving Akaashi wondering about how would those arms feels when they’re wrapped around his shoulders, or neck, or eve wai- forget it.

Not just that, Miya Osamu also got those thin, pretty lips - along with his sharp jawline that almost cuts through Akaashi’s borderline between lust and professionalism - that are currently busy moving as he chews the onigiri at hand; while his alluring yet emotionless grey eyes stares at Akaashi.

The thirst-trap CEO is practically just eating an onigiri. But how the hell could such a _normal_ view makes Akaashi’s brain explodes with imaginations of Miya Osamu doing other things - like _wild_ things that his sexually-frustrated brain would prefer?

Akaashi coughs as he tries to gain back his sanity, and averts his gaze at the other meeting attendees. He already _hates_ this meeting on a much higher level than what he measured this morning.

Moreover, Osamu is clearly not paying attention - and Akaashi hates it _._ Somehow it just feels like you’re being disrespected — when you see people not paying attention to what you are trying to say.

_Fuck it,_ though. He just wants to finish this meeting as soon as possible so that he can continue working in peace - maybe while eating some Onigiri Miya samples that he’ll snatch from the receptionist.

“And that’s the end of our product introduction. From here, I will pass this to my partner, Sugawara-san.” Akaashi breaks the silence after the video ends, as he bows. He was about to take his first step away from the spotlight before a sharp, deep voice cuts through the air.

  
  


“Wait. I have a question.”

  
  


Sugawara and Akaashi freezes at their spot - before Sugawara smiles brightly at the CEO of Onigiri Miya who just spoke.

“Yes, Miya-san? What is it?” chirps Sugawara - as his hand motions Akaashi to stay.

“Akaashi-san, yer the Editor in Chief, right?” asks Osamu as he leans forward - for a split second, Akaashi can see a glimpse of the toned chest underneath the shirt that got its top two buttons unbuttoned - pushing Akaashi to take a sharp breath in reflex as a futile effort to clear up his mind,

“so ya will be the one who handles the writing process, the drawing process - everything that involves Onigiri Miya’s branding on the manga?”

“Yes, Miya-san.” answers Akaashi, “I will be overseeing the manga execution, but of course your main point of contact will still be through Sugawara-san’s team.”

“Hmm,” the CEO replies - his gaze is still glued at Akaashi, unwavering, 

  
  


“Can I just go straight to ya? Give me yer card.” 

  
  


Akaashi and Sugawara blinks in unison.

“U-Um, Osamu,” cuts Onigiri Miya’s head of marketing - a guy with spiky grey hair who is currently staring at him in disbelief, “I believe that the whole approval and execution process will be under my team? So there is no need for you to be directly involved-” 

  
  


“No.” cuts Osamu, “It’s a deal if I can work directly with Akaashi-san. I want to handle this project _personally._ ”

  
  


Akaashi squints his eyes as Miya Osamu’s lips curls up into a smile. He was about to retort, before Sugawara cuts him in instant,

“Sure, Miya-san! It is possible! Akaashi-san will be in contact with you directly for the whole process!” 

Akaashi’s gaze at Sugawara turns into a glare - as Sugawara nods enthusiastically with a grin. He glances back at the Osamu, whose grin is as wide as Sugawara’s.

“Okay! It’s a deal.” Osamu claps as he stands up, “Gin, wrap it up. Send me the contract and quotation later, yeah, Suga-san?” 

“Sure! Ginjima-san, can I have a minute?” Sugawara answers while walking towards the other side of the meeting room enthusiastically - in contrast with Ginjima and Osamu’s secretary who’s now looking frantic. Akaashi, still frozen at the same place, watches Osamu who’s now walking towards him; before he stops right in front of him. 

  
  


Akaashi can smell the sandalwood fragrance as Osamu leans towards him - his grey eyes are still staring at Akaashi; yet this time, it’s _glinting —_ full of attention that was lacking during the presentation.

“I am sorry if this is inappropriate, but is this some kind of joke, Miya-san?” Akaashi questions, “Do you even understand what we pitched to you? Do you know what you are doing?”

  
  


“Sugawara-san already sent the deck this morning, and I already read it. I followed the mangaka’s previous works too, so yeah, I know what I’m doing.” answers Osamu as he raises his shoulder,

  
  


_“..but what are ya doing after this, Akaashi-san?”_

  
  


Silence wraps the air around both men, before Akaashi raises his eyebrows.

  
  


Akaashi _hates_ public speaking; but if it brings good food and a rich, hot guy onto his lap, maybe he can work on it.

  
  


“I’m going back to my office, of course - my agenda for today is not just Onigiri Miya, Miya-san.” continues Akaashi while fiddling with the card holder on his hand, as he watches the confident smile on Osamu’s lips slowly falters,

  
  


“...but I can push it if you need a _re-pitch_ in a more personal approach.”

  
  


And as a grin spreads across Osamu’s lips when Akaashi offers him his business card - Akaashi smiles for the first time throughout the apparently no-longer-a-bad day; 

as he lets the distraction _in._


End file.
